Hermione
by Goozylemans
Summary: Hermione is left with nothing after the war. She is to reside in the town of Forks to get a new start and try to move on. See what happens when the Cullens start trying to found out just what Hermione is. All Characters belong to their respective Authors. I do not own them or the Twilight/Harry Potter story line. Please enjoy and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Hermione run!" It was the first time I heard Ron so scared. I turned and was face to face with Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake Which happened to also be one of the last Horcruxes.

"Impedimenta!" It only slowed the snake long enough for me to jump out of its focal point.

Just moments ago Ron and I managed to get the Basilisk fang and then shared our first, rather passionate kiss. Now here we were running for our survival. We were now approaching the thickest part of the war crowd towards the front of the school. Giants were slamming their hammers down on our own classmates and professors. I couldn't look at that site anymore. Spells were flying all around the place. It was hard to focus on all of them while trying not to fall. I felt someone pulling at my jacket. It was Luna; just as she pulled me back I saw a spell fly right in front of my face.

"Thank you!" I shouted but kept running. We needed an area less chaotic if Ron and I were going to kill the snake but Nagini had other plans. The snake caught Ron's foot and he fell to the ground.

Ron turned with the fang in his hands and lunged for the snake's head.

"Ron NOO!" Everything was happening in slow motion. Ron had leaped for the snake the same moment Neville apparated and was swinging the Gryffindor sword at the snake's head. It was only then I noticed the snakes fangs had made its way to Ron's neck. Neville swung down and the snake died.

Ron was shaking on the ground. I ran to him and began searching through my pouch for some sort of healing potion. There has to be something to heal him. There was no processing at this point. I could no longer control myself or my actions. Ron couldn't die. It was more that I couldn't believe anyone in the golden trio could die. We have escaped death so many times. Ron couldn't go now. No…He can't.

"Ha, ha, ha…you stupid filthy mudblood! Ron's dead! Ronny Weasley is dead!" Bellatrix was laughing and screaming.

"No he's not, Ron get up!" I started shaking him but nothing happened. This can't be happening.

"_Ronny, Ronny please don't leave me_!" I could hear Voldemort's attempt to mimic what I was feeling.

It was then that Harry jumped out from Hagrids arms. I couldn't believe it. He was alive! Him and Voldemort both through their Avada Kedavra at each other.

The death Eaters could tell Harry was winning and began retreating. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bellatrix slowly approaching me with the wickedest grin on her face. I couldn't move. I was in shock, Ron still lay in my arms dead and Harry was fighting. I just stared at her.

A loud explosion caused her to stop and look away. I ran as soon as I got the chance. I looked over to where she was looking. There I saw it. Voldemort was slowly fading away. Harry did it! He Won!

I looked closer but I couldn't find him. I ran faster and that's when I noticed he was lying on the ground.

"Harry!" There was no answer. "Harry!"

…Still no answer.

"Harry please!" I dropped to my knees just a few inches from him. He didn't make it. The world was crumbling around me.

"AHHHHHH!" Bellatrix was screaming and running straight for me.

"I am going to kill you, you disgusting mudblood! Just like I did to those filthy parents of yours!"

Just then Neville stood out in front of me in a defensive pose.

"Hermione, I know this is difficult to comprehend now but you need to go!" he said as if there was no way I could argue back. Professor McGonagall as well stood in front of me.

"He is right Miss Granger, you are in no condition to battle and you need to hide. We will find you when this fighting is over." I didn't understand. Why did I have to leave? Wait did Bellatrix just say she killed my parents. That is impossible. I did everything, thought of every possibility that would come up so I could hide them.

"Granger, go now!" McGonagall yelled.

She threw a spell at me knocking me backwards.

I took out my wand and apparated. I was distracted though as I slowly watched the image of Bellatrix leaping at Neville twisting and then fading away. I felt like I was suffocating. Hermione you have to focus. I could feel the left side of my hip start to splinch. _Focus!_ I kept thinking, _woods, I need to hide, hide me._

There was a loud thud and I hit the ground. I immediately registered the pain in my side and grabbed at it.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I knew it was useless to scream but I couldn't help myself the pain was unbearable. I grabbed the small pouch out of my jacket pocket.

"Ahhhh…Accio Dittany!" The bottle of potion I used to heal Ron's splinched arm slapped right into my hand. It was then that I noticed it was raining and it was very cold rain, it helped numb me a little. I continued screaming more and more as I began to pour the potion on my side. The wound was really severe. A small part of my left shoulder and from my armpit to my hip, slices of skin were torn off. I poured the rest of the bottle on my wounds and screamed more. I could see it healing though. After a good twenty minutes of agony I then tried to start calming myself down. Only then I began to think back at Ron and Harry. My screaming had now become sobs. I cried while I tried to search my pouch for some bandages. I sat up and started wrapping myself as I heard something far off in the woods but I chose to ignore it. I laid back down on the ground and let the rain wash my tears away. I looked up at the grey sky and I couldn't help but wonder how this all happened. Why Ron, why Harry? My two most precious friends. I clutched at my jacket. Remus and Tonks, who would watch their baby? Then Fred and Ginny..poor Molly. My parents. How did she find them! They died not even knowing themselves or me. I couldn't take this grief anymore. My body eventually caved in and knocked itself to sleep.

EPV

This game of chess was literally going to be never-ending. Alice would see any decision I made and I would read her mind to see what she was planning. We had played for at least an hour and neither of us had moved a single piece. I noticed her thoughts shifted and she was having a vision. It was a girl in the forest. She was just lying there screaming in the pouring rain. She kept yelling various names out loud. Strange names at that. She looked like she had been hurt. It was a sad scene to see, she looked so broken. The vision ended and we both just stared at each other.

"What was that?" I gave Alice a curious look and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"I…I am not sure but I think that is around here." She started worrying. The rest of our family was out hunting.

"When is this going to happen?" I started to worry now to. The girl was alone…and in the woods.

"I am not really sure, it seems a little odd though" Her thoughts were matching mine almost exactly now. What was this girl doing alone in the woods and why had Alice seen it?

"Do you recognize her at all?" Maybe Alice had seen her before.

"No…no one I've ever met. I think its best not to think about it too much and just wait and see if it even means anything" She knew I was an over thinker but maybe she was right.

"I guess we will just wait and see what happens."


	2. Chapter 2

HPV

I could hear birds chirping and leaves crunching as I turned on my back. My side throbbed and I reminded myself to move slowly. The sun was out but there were still clouds around. I was still in the woods. I stood up and brushed the dirt from me. My clothes were still wet. I put my hand in my pouch and pulled out my backpack. It held a pair of jeans, some undergarments and a white t-shirt with a grey zip up jacket. I looked around even though I knew no one was watching and got dressed quickly. I searched the side pocket of the backpack and found some money.

_This should do for now I guess._

It looked like the sun was still rising so I headed north. I would have to hit something eventually. Either way it wasn't like I had somewhere to go. It only took about three hours until I came across a road which then only took another hour for me to hit a rather small town. I read a sign that said Forks, Washington. So It seems I am in America, that's strange but it should certainly be safe for a while. I made it to a little run down motel and asked to have a room for a few nights.

The woman at the front desk looked bewildered. I started overlooking myself making sure I hadn't missed anything that would give me away as a witch. I couldn't find anything, well besides being a little dirty. She started to blush, it was probably registering in her mind now that she had stared at me funny.

"Oh..umm, please forgive me. This is a pretty small town so I am just used to my regulars. You don't sound like your from around here?" The last part was a question. I guess I should come up with a cover story.

"Yes I am from England. Just coming here for some new scenery" I figured leaving it pretty general for now wouldn't hurt.

"Oh England! That sounds wonderful. Well I'm sure you have had a long flight ill go get a room for you dear" With that she handed me a room key with a chain that read A-213. A second floor, I am okay with this hopefully there wont be too many people here.

The room was the perfect size. A simple and small kitchen when you walk in. It held a microwave, a small gas oven and a mini fridge. I took a few more steps and entered a hallway. One side was a closet the other led to the bathroom. Through the hallway there was a queen sized bed and that was pretty much everything. I dropped my bag and started the bath. I soaked for as long as I could before the water got cold. I had barely dried off before crawling into bed.

For the next week my routine consisted of eating, laying down, then lunch, laying down some more, then finishing with dinner and sleep. Or the lack of sleep. I couldn't sleep, it was nearly impossible. I would just lay there thinking. If I closed my eyes all I would see are the faces of those I couldn't help. The only time my sleep came was when my body forced it. I didn't leave the room unless I needed food. This was my life for now, deep down inside me though I knew I couldn't do this forever.

It was late in the night when I heard a loud crack in the kitchen. I immediately jumped from my bed with my wand and aimed for the shadow lurking around.

"Oh dear! Please its just me!" Professor McGonagall had her hands up.

"I'm truly sorry professor. Please forgive me. You just scared me a bit." I could have killed her in an instant. I was more than ready to use Avada Kedavra. I'm glad she spoke quickly. I dropped my wand immediately and ran to her.

"Oh miss Granger….I am so sorry." She walked me over to my bed and sat down next to me. We stayed like this for about and hour or so letting me cry all the remaining tears I had left.

"Now now…you need to get some rest. I will be back in the morning so we can discuss things." She stood and just as she was about to walk out she turned to me. I heard her mutter a spell but I couldn't make it out.

"This should help you sleep." With that she left and I collapsed into bed.

Morning came and I stretched my arms over my head. This was the first time in a week I got a solid nights rest. I could smell toast and bacon in the air. I walked to the kitchen and Professor McGonagall was casting spells left and right, a small table with two chairs appeared as well as plates, food and drinks.

"Please have a seat, I've made up some tea. Would you like some?"

"That would be lovely, do you need me to do anything, I feel terrible having you do all of this" I wonder how long she had been here.

"This is no problem at all, just a little magic" She gave me a small smile.

We sat and ate, mostly in silence.

"How is Neville, is he alright? What about everyone else? What happened to…Bellatrix?"

I couldn't help but worry. I can't believe it took this long for me to register this worry in the first place.

"Neville is well, him and Luna seem like and interesting pair. He is a bit childish though if you ask me but a little fun in their lives surely wouldn't hurt. As for Lestrange she was wounded severely but she managed to get away."

With that I choked on my tea a bit.

"I don't think she is much of a threat darling. Especially now that she has no Allies. All of the death eaters seemed to have gone under the radar. She will need some time to herself that's for certain. So for the immediate time I wouldn't waste my worries on her. I'll keep on the lookout as well as the rest of the remaining order" I could see a hint of sadness cross her face as she said the last part. "The remaining" It sounded right on the spot. We were the remaining of everything we know. The remnants of the war.

"I think you should stay here for a while, give yourself a break from the Wizarding world." McGonagall placed her hand on my shoulder. It didn't seem like a bad Idea to be honest but I don't know anyone here.

"I...I don't know. I mean how, or what? What do I do here?" What was I supposed to do with myself here?

"Grieve and remember Hermione but you can't go on like this forever. A clever girl like you knows that. This is a new start. I had all of your gold converted into American dollars. You have plenty of it dear. Go buy a house and stay a while. You can set up a Floo Network there if you ever want to visit or need help. I will leave you an owl as well." It seemed as though she had prepared everything for me.

"I don't know what to say. This is very generous of you. Thank you" I felt slightly ashamed. She has gone through all of this just as I have but she is still helping me.

"Hermione…you need this. No need to thank me, it is what I am here for. Making sure you are okay. It is my duty to help you. I am determined to have at least one of you…." She was tearing up. I felt absolutely horrible.

"Professor, you have been more than helpful. Don't you dare blame yourself for anything that has happened. You have done so much for me and the rest of us. Thank you." She looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"Take this as an order and just settle down here for now. You need some new scenery and this seems like a safe place to be as well. I am heading off . Here is a gift to you. Mail me when you settle in. I'll pay you a visit" She pulled a grey owl inside of a silver cage from thin air. With it she handed me a quill and some parchment.

"I'll be going now miss Granger. Take care of yourself" She gave me a small hug and disapparated away.


	3. Chapter 3

In the time Professor McGonagall had left I managed to find a small two-story house. It was grey with white trimming and a dark wooden front door. The entrance consisted of a small wall bench with hooks for coats. The bottom of the bench held space to put shoes. From there it led into a decent sized living room with an open kitchen to the left. The living room held a few large windows on one side and a fireplace on the other. I lined the shelf above the fireplace with pictures of Harry, Ron and I together and others of those I would never see again. I would use the chimney for a Floo network. Towards the back of the living room was the stair case. The second floor held a master bedroom connected to a bathroom with a huge tub. There was also a second room lined with bookshelves aside from the ones in my room filled with books. It held a small desk which was seated in front of a huge window. Even with all the furniture and decorating I had only managed to use a miniscule of the money I had. I would be smart though and save the rest for college…if I decided to pursue that.

I managed to get myself a 2013 all black Chevy Impala and signed myself up for the remaining senior year at Forks high school. There was still a few days left of the Winter break so I took that time to…stay inside and read.

EPV

Winters break was ending tomorrow. I was very thankful of this, I would only have to suffer 4 ½ months of seniors thoughts. It was extremely agitating having to go through life repeating school constantly. I had more than enough degrees to put all of my teachers and college professors to shame. However my family attempted to find humor in this and set up a huge collection of all of our graduation caps enclosed in a frame along the staircase. I passed the frame on my way to the living room with a slight smile on my face.

"Hey Edward can you come here a second" I heard Alice call me back upstairs to her room. It took me less than a second to get there.

"What is going on?" She was sitting at her desk with a puzzled look on her face.

"I had another vision of that girl. She will be at school tomorrow. Isn't that strange?" I guess it was strange. There wasn't anything off-putting about the vision though. She was just walking down a pathway to the library.

"I guess, the vision just seems like an everyday thing though, nothing interesting about it" Well besides the girl in it.

"Have you gotten anything else on her?" Maybe another vision and didn't tell me about it.

"Not really, although I heard someone purchased that adorable two-story house up the road. I heard the person who purchased it was a girl. A few people have talked about it up at the stores. Do you think it's the same girl?" She began thinking of ways to go and sneak around the house.

"Alice maybe we should just wait until tomorrow. No need to invade on ones privacy." Who knows what Alice is up to. She learned to block out my reading her thoughts by singing the alphabet in her head. It was annoying so I just left.

Morning came and I left the house early in hopes of getting into biology before anyone and just having a few moments of peace to myself. I was immediately disappointed when I saw Mr. Smith sitting at his desk.

_Oh great…Cullen is here. I swear that kid is so strange. I hope he doesn't get angry at me for giving him a lab partner the remaining of the year._

With that I turned even more irritated towards my desk. I would now not only have to listen to his thoughts but now another students hormonal thoughts.I was surprised though when it turned out being the girl from Alice's visions.

_Oh great! I knew it, he's angry. Oh well he's just going to have to suck it up._

"Mr. Cullen. Nice to see you again!" He was a good liar ill give him that.

"You finally have a lab partner, not that you needed one with your grades but now you won't be alone. Come I will introduce you." He nodded his head for me to follow but I couldn't stop staring at the girl. There she sat towards the back of the classroom. She was sitting in the seat next to the window. I usually sat there but I suppose it would be impolite of me to ask her to move. Her gaze stayed focused on the window. She had light brown hair with a nice wave to it. It held many variances of brown, it was a very warm color compared to the plain browns of most people. She seemed only slightly taller than Alice and had a milky complexion. Again it seemed like a warm color.

We had made it to the desk when Mr. Smith started speaking.

"Ah…Miss Grainger this is Mr. Edward Cullen. He will be you lab partner for the remaining of the year." It took her a moment to peel her eyes away from the window. They were a light brown just like her hair. They held…coldness though unlike the rest of her. She stood and placed her hand in mine for a shake but never spoke or made eye contact. I would have usually taken that as a rude gesture but it seemed more like she wasn't even there. More so distracted by her thoughts. That's when it hit me. I couldn't read her mind. It was completely empty…no more like it was blocked by something. When she grabbed my hand to shake it I almost pulled back but I didn't want to seem suspicious so I let her continue. Her hand was warmer than mine but it was cold.

It was an awkward silence since none of us spoke but she didn't seem to mind, or realize. Mr. Smith made a slight cough.

"Alright then, well have a seat Mr. Cullen. Class will start in a few minutes." Time passed slowly and students began to fill the class. Everyone noticing the new edition to school. Mr. Smith had said her last name was Granger. I've never heard that one before. I wonder what her first name is? The class went on at a snail's pace. I couldn't help but keep looking in her direction. I was fascinated by her scent but also the intensity of her gaze out of the window. Most humans can only focus on something for as long as five minutes and she stayed this way the entire class. The bell had rung and I wish it hadn't. I didn't want to leave her side. She was so intriguing. What was she thinking, why couldn't I read her mind? Her scent layered the entire room. She smelled of vanilla and something else I couldn't pin though.

I stood up and noticed she didn't move. Maybe she hadn't realized the bell had gone off.

I tapped her shoulder. Something I would certainly never do to anyone I didn't know, especially a human.

"Excuse me Miss Granger. Class has ended" She stood and picked up her books.

"My apologies, thank you." She said very quietly but I had no trouble hearing. She sounded British. There was another clue I would have to let Alice in on. With that she got up and walked away again not even looking me in the eye. It was strange speaking to a human who didn't even acknowledge me. It was sort of nice not being treated as anything special but also slightly discerning. I was a vampire after all. Even if humans talked to me I could still sense they were afraid. I got nothing from her though. Apparently this wasn't the case for Jasper though.

The family and I sat at our usual table, far from everyone. The girl sat alone at the other end picking at an apple. We had only been in there a few seconds and Alice was already peppering me with questions. I explained what happened and all I knew. She was disappointed with the lack of information. That's when Jasper excused himself. I hadn't been paying attention to what he was thinking but I heard him say he was going to get some air.

"I'll go see what's up." Alice gave me a concerned look but went to go find Jasper.

The rest of us stayed throughout the remaining day so no questions would be raised. As we were heading to our cars I noticed the Granger girl getting in her car. I was a little surprised to see how new it was. Most teenagers can't afford cars that nice. We headed back home where the rest of the family was awaiting us. Carlisle was clearly ready to have a family meeting when we got home. We all sat in the living room waiting to hear Jaspers explanation. We sat there for a few moments…no one said a word.

"Okay so is anyone going to start talking?" Emmett spoke up sounding slightly annoyed.

"What happened today at lunch Jasper?" Rosalie spoke up. I would certainly say I was surprised to hear her concern. She usually didn't concern herself with anyone besides Esme and Emmett.

"Well…it is kind of strange to explain, but basically the emotions coming off that new girl were just to overbearing. I needed to get some distance from her" He had his arms crossed in front of him like he was a little ashamed that he left so quickly. Esme walked over to him noticing his gesture.

"Jasper, that's certainly nothing for you to feel ashamed about, no one can really relate since we don't have your gift but we can try. What do you mean it was overbearing?" She had a hand placed on his shoulder.

"Well…there was just so much sadness and grief. I am not sure it's hard to explain. It just felt like I was in a very dark place and unless I separated myself from her it seemed like there was no out to it. To be honest I would rather not see her anymore." He said the last part sternly. Had this girls emotions really scared him off that much? How could a human hold that much emotion in the first place?

"Look, I am not sure why her emotions are so strong but I've never even felt that amount of despair…even in my times with Maria. It isn't normal. Something happened to that girl."

Jasper was now beginning to slightly clench his fists.

"Well thank you for explaining Jasper, you don't have to talk anymore about it." I gave him a slight nod. I could tell even without reading his thoughts he didn't want to talk about this any further.

"Thank you." Jasper then got up and left the house with Alice.

"Poor dear, I wonder what happened to her? What should we do about Jasper, Carlisle?" Esme now faced her husband awaiting answers.

"I am not sure. He has made it clear he's uncomfortable being around her. Edward you had class with her didn't you? Anything strange come from that? My father looked to me now for have the answers but I was just as clueless as him and Esme.

"Well besides the fact that she didn't say anything or look at me when Mr. Smith introduced us and that she stared out of the window the entire class, no. Oh she sounds British. When class dismissed she didn't even notice so I tapped her on the shoulder to let her know. She just said _My apologies_ and_ thank you._ Besides that nothing strange." That's when I remembered I couldn't read her mind either.

"However I can't read her thoughts. It isn't as though she isn't just thinking about anything though, it's as though some sort of wall is around her thoughts." Everyone stared at me with shocked expressions now.

"Damn well isn't she lucky!" Emmett sat down crossing his arms an pretending to pout.

"Well that's certainly strange Edward." Rosalie pitched in as well.

"Maybe someone should go scope out her house and see if there's anything else we can find out." Emmett spoke and I thought that was an absurd idea. We should stalk her then?

"Well, I'm not usually one to intrude on ones privacy but it's having an effect on out family and I want to make sure it wont get any worse. I mean as long as we keep our distance it should be alright." Carlisle looked to his wife to see what she thought.

"Alright. Keep your distance though. We don't want her getting creeped out by peeping toms."


	4. Chapter 4

EPV

"Edward, since you an Alice seem most involved with this why don't you two go scope things out?" Carlisle looked towards me and all I could do was sigh. As much as it seemed wrong to spy on someone I honestly wanted to. This Granger girl was very captivating.

"Alright, but does Alice need to come?" I didn't mind Alice coming but I would prefer no one in the family to pick up on my interest.

"What! Come on Edward that's no fair, I saw her first anyway!" Clearly Alice was going to come since there is never winning with her.

"Technically we saw her at the same time but alright, just try not to get too excited or something and end up giving us away." I gave her a small smile and she accepted this.

We headed off into the woods waiting to pick up her scent. Surprisingly it came up right away which got me worried. She was in the woods. We followed the scent for about another minute or so and ended up stopping on some branches. There she was, laying on a rock by a creek. She just lay there looking up at the sky. She almost looked peaceful but still had a slight frown on her face. I was glad to see her looking up though because I really got to take in her beauty. It was intoxicating; her complexion was just as perfect as mine or Alice's. The wind drifted our way and I couldn't help but lean in slightly. Her scent was very difficult to be around but at the same time it felt relaxing.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I burst out of my day dreaming to see Alice giving me a strange look.

"I am doing what Carlisle asked; I am spying on an innocent girl." Maybe that would be enough for her. I am going to have to be more careful about how I act with Alice here.

"Sure, sure" I heard her slightly giggle and I knew she picked up on my interest.

I heard the girl sigh and Alice and I turned her direction. She was walking now back to the trail I assume she came from. She was wearing a pair of loose black sweat pants that came down and tightened just under her knee. She was wearing a green t-shirt and I couldn't help but adore how the green of her shirt and the forest lit up her eyes beautifully. What was I thinking, this was not something I should be thinking about, she is a human after all and I, well I am a monster stuck in time that will never progress in life. She took off jogging at a pretty fast paste for a human. Alice and I would let her get a few hundred yards away before leaping again to where she was. It was a long run. About five miles back to her house and not once did she seem out of breath.

Her house was just as lovely as Alice said it was. It seemed very comfy and homey. She turned to face our direction for a second and then headed inside. I could see Alice's face become worried but the Granger girl didn't look directly at us. It was almost as if checking to see of she was being followed was a usual thing. That made me uncomfortable to think about. I was dying to know anything and everything about this Miss Granger.

Alice and I leaped to the backside of the house and began peeking through one of the windows. It looked like a study, filled with a ton of books. So she likes to read, great one more thing for me to like about her. I could see her in her bedroom through the doorway. If I were human I would have been hot in the face as I saw her begin to remove her shirt. I leaped over to Alice, grabbed her and took off to our house.

"Alright, you can release me now!" Alice gave me a hard punch to the head as I placed her back down in our living room.

"Edward, why on earth are you carrying Alice?" Esme gave me a discerning look.

"I'm sorry Alice." She just gave me a huff.

"Edward just felt the need to completely run away when the girl started to undress for a bath. You know this thing called turning away or not looking. There is certainly no reason for you to man handle me!" Alice walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"Oh I see…Edward wanted all the action for himself. I see what you did there bro."

Emmett was grinning ear to ear.

"It was impolite for us to be there in the first place. It didn't seem right for us to be there especially during such and intimate moment." I glared at Alice. I wish she could read my mind now. Thanks a lot now everyone is going to notice that I am interested in her.

"I agree Edward. However next time just ask your sister." Esme gave me a smile and left.

I could sense the rest of my family staring at me so I left for my room.

HPV

I drew myself a bath and poured in some of secret mixture Professor McGonagall made up for me. She said it would help me relax and she was right. It smelled of lavender and vanilla. The best thing about this house was the size of the tub. I could swim laps in here.

I rested my head back and continued to take deep breaths in and out. I could feel myself beginning to fall asleep so I got out and changed for bed. I couldn't help but see how different I looked now as I passed the mirror in the restroom. The fluff in my hair had almost disappeared completely which I was glad for. My face looked older maybe even slimmer but my eyes looked so tired and empty. I looked away and headed for bed.

The bath mix only lasted about six hours and I awoke around five thirty.

I had about an hour and a half until school started so I decided to grab my now favorite book _The tales of Beedle the Bard._ I flipped directly to the story of the three brothers. I read it through over and over. It's hard to believe this is actually a true story and that Harry managed to have all three of the items. Well he used to…

I ate breakfast and headed outside to realize there were light flurries in the air. It had been a while since I had seen snow; I liked the snow a lot. It seemed peaceful as long as it was blowing a blizzard. I headed for my second day of muggle school. It seemed strange knowing that I would be going to school without any of my friends, especially Ron or Harry. I realized I caught myself slightly smiling while I thought about how ridiculous the three of us looked our first day of Hogwarts.

I honestly didn't remember much of what happened yesterday at school. I wasn't exactly worried though. I've heard rumors about how muggle school is child's play compared to Hogwarts. I headed towards my first class, it was advanced placement biology. A part of me strongly hoped that I would do as well as I did yesterday and now draw any sort of attention to myself.

I entered the room and thats when I saw him.


	5. Chapter 5

There he was sitting next to the only empty seat in the room. I froze and just stared. He was without a doubt a vampire. What should I do? Why is he in a class full of humans? Does he enjoy conversing with his food? He does have gold eyes though unlike the red ones all the books talk about. So maybe he doesn't drink human blood. I told myself not to judge him; after all Remus was a full-blown werewolf. Wait did I sit next to him yesterday! I mentally face palmed myself. How did I sit next to a vampire for an entire hour and not notice? I walked forward keeping my eyes on his the entire way to the desk. Just before I reached it he looked away quickly.

He had a slightly dangerous look to him but I don't think he seems like the murdering type. I of all people would certainly know what that looks like. I pulled my chair out and sat down.

Well it is what it is I guess. Let's see what this biology class is all about.

EPV

I waited patiently for the Granger girl to enter the classroom but I was not expecting what happened next. She entered the room and just stood there staring at me. She had a hint of shock on her face then disgust and then a normal common expression. She walked over to our table and kept eye contact the entire time. Wait why am I still keeping eye contact? I should look away. She pulled the chair out and sat down and just listened to everything the teacher said with extreme attention. It was a little odd. For the first time in a very long time I wasn't sure how to react. One day she is completely unresponsive and today it's like seeing a totally different person. Her eyes still showed some sadness but they were full of intrigue as she listened to the lesson. Did she actually enjoy this class? I suppose it isn't so bad, I liked it the first two, maybe three times I was in it but now it was just boring.

The bell rang and she shot straight up and headed out of the door. I had been so busy thinking this entire time I didn't even say hello to her. What is wrong with me? Why am I so confused? This is such a headache. I headed outside to catch her heading towards the library. It was exactly how Alice's vision looked before. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and didn't see anyone. I looked down and then I saw Alice.

"Well you seem…distraught?" I could see a hint of a smirk from Alice.

"Huh, oh no just thinking" I sounded ridiculous. I do not stumble my sentences.

"Riigghhhttt." Alice again smirked but then she grabbed my hand and started walking me to the library.

"Alice what are you doing?" I didn't like this at all. I didn't want to talk to this girl and if that is what Alice is planning then I am out.

"I just want to see what she's doing. Don't worry I wont make you talk to her."

"Sometimes I feel like you can read my mind." I gave her a small laugh and she smiled at me and continued to tug my arm.

We headed to the back corner of the library. Grabbing a random book from the shelf to make it look like we were occupied with studies.

The girl had a few biology themed books in her arms and was walking down each aisle of the library.

HPV

I must say I was in the size of the library here. It is nothing in comparison to Hogwarts. I began walking through every section of the library looking for anything dealing with Biology for later studying but also anything to do with mythical creatures. I would need to do more studying on vampires. I'll probably need to ask Professor McGonagall to send me one from Hogwarts. I bumped into something hard. It was a girl with pixie like hair. Another vampire? Was this town full of creatures just like Hogwarts? If so I don't think I want to stay here anymore. I felt a little sad. I was sort of starting to grow on this place but I need separation from all that stuff for a while.

"Hi! My name is Alice. Sorry I bumped into you I didn't see you there." She was talking pretty loudly for a library.

"Hello, I am Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you, although you might want to keep your voice down. We are in a library." No respect this girl has for people who want to study.

"Oh right, forgot about that." She just smiled at me and I felt kind of bad now.

"It is no problem." She was staring just passed me but there was no one there. I turned again to make sure. She blinked and then said she had to go somewhere.

I checked out my books and headed to lunch. I went to sit at the far table alone but a girl with blond hair approached me.

"Hello I am Lauren this here is my friend Jessica. It seems you are the newbie here. Why don't you come sit with us. We can fill you in on everyone here." She had pointed to a girl with brown hair next to her. Even though an invitation to sit with someone was a nice gesture she seemed like she had other intentions for it. I also wasn't into gossip.

"I appreciate it but I think I can figure out who is who on my own." I gave her a small smile and headed towards my lonely table.


	6. Chapter 6

EPV

"Edward…we need to talk." Alice was again dragging me around and out of the library. I can't believe she had talked to that girl.

"What is it, and why did you talk to the Granger girl?" She looked back at me with a certain gaze that told me it was best to not ask anymore questions.

"Let's go to the car. There is something I need to show you" It was starting to sound serious. Did she somehow let it slip on what we are? I could hear the entire conversation though and none of it seemed to strange.

We got into the car and that's when Alice thought back on her vision. It was the Granger girl in her bedroom. It look like she had just been awaken by something, well in this case someone. They wore a dark robe and all that was seen was a menacing smile from them. Was it the Volturi? No, this person seemed human. The Granger girl didn't look afraid though, more so she was incredibly angry. The lurking figure in her room began speaking and the girl grabbed something out of her sock and yelled something strange and the vision ended in a flash of green light.

"I think we need to keep and eye on her. Whatever is happening in this vision is not normal for a human. Also I feel since we know something dangerous is coming it's our obligation to watch her." Alice was giving me a very stern look. She certainly didn't need to tell me twice, I was more than on board with this. I didn't want anything to happen to this girl.

"I agree, what should we tell the others?" I was a bit concerned about Rosalie. I was certain she wouldn't like the idea.

"We tell them the truth, the only one to have an issue will be Rose and she will just have to deal with it." She gave me a small smile and we headed back to class. As I reached my Spanish class I could see the girl walking down the hallway. She was suddenly bumped by someone who wasn't paying attention.

"Ow…she had almost dropped her books as she went to grab her side" That's right it was but only a few weeks ago that she was severely injured there. For a human she was probably healed for the most part though. I don't know why I haven't thought much about Alice's first vision about the girl popping into the woods. I started to worry even more. How did she heal herself, surely Carlisle would have noticed if she went to the hospital? So that means whatever happened she wanted it to stay a secret.

"Oh my goodness I didn't see you there, are you alright?" It was that annoying Newton kid.

"I'm fine." She turned and left not even giving him a chance to use any lame pick up lines, thank goodness. He wasn't nearly good enough for her anyway…..

It seemed strange for me to think of her on some sort of pedestal, I barely even know her and yet it seems as though she will eventually be with…..no. That will never happen.

I suffered another two agonizing hours of school and then rushed home waiting with Alice for everyone else to follow in.

"Her name is Hermione you know, I kind of like it." Alice broke the silence which I was glad for. I was getting impatient waiting for everyone to get home. Hermione seemed like a wonderful name. Not the usual one either, it seemed like she was already fitting in.

"I agree, it is a lovely and unique name." Just then the others walked in.

"Carlisle we need to have a family meeting, please get everyone gathered in the living room." With that he nodded and slowly everyone had found a seat.

We explained what happened with the vision Alice had and our proposal. Everyone seemed on board except for one.

"Well I think it is a terrible idea. This seems very strange and we don't know enough information. We don't want to become a part of something dangerous and draw attention from the Volturi; I also don't feel like moving again. Leave it to Edward to start getting involved with a…"

"Rosalie that's enough. I understand where you are coming from but if we know this girl may be in trouble we can't just stand aside. Surely even you can relate and understand this. We don't want her getting hurt, especially if we can prevent it." Carlisle interrupted Rosalie's argument and with this she seemed to understand a bit now. She just shook her head in agreement and walked away with Emmett.

"Alright well it is settled then. Are you two going to deal with this or do you want some of us to tag along?" Carlisle was look to Alice and I now.

"I think we will be okay just the two of us. We will keep you updated if anything happens." I waved back to Carlisle and Alice and I left.

HPV

I got home and was making myself dinner. I couldn't help but think how strange it was to be in such a small town with what now seemed like a family of vampires. You would think if they were trying to blend they would have picked a bigger place but I suppose the endless rain cloud coverage here is a bonus for them.

Just then Vergus my owl flew through the window. I grabbed the letter and small bag attached to his claws and opened it. It was from Professor McGonagall.

_Hermione,_

_ I am glad to hear you are settling in. I told you Muggle School was a breeze. As for the books you asked about they are inside the small pouch with the owl. I hope you aren't up to anything suspicious, those aren't exactly every day books you know. Just promise me you will stay safe and give yourself a break. Longbottom and miss Luna say hello and send their best regards. We all miss you dearly. We will pay a visit three days from now. I hope to see you soon. _

_ Stay safe Granger._

_With love,_

_ Professor McGonagall._

I must say it was the first time I smiled in a while. I was glad to know they were coming to visit. I will have to reassure her that the books are just for entertainment. In a sense it isn't a total lie. I finished dinner and a few weeks of homework. I decided since the information was so easy I would work ahead a little. I grabbed the books from the pouch and headed to my bedroom to read them. Eventually I fell asleep only to be awoken by a loud crack just feet from my bed. I flew out of my bed and met with a pair of eyes I did not recognize but the outfit I did. He was a snatcher.

"Hello miss Granger. What a delight to finally meet such a lovely smelling girl." His greeting was that of a creepy one but snatchers are known for their keen sense of smell.

"What do you want." I told myself I needed to remain calm but this was very unexpected. I was angry at myself for letting my guard down so much. However it was then that my emotions started to boil with revenge. I wanted to kill him. He was part of what led to the death of my friends and my parents.

"I am simply here to deliver a message from the lovely Bellatrix Lestrage." He spoke with unusual kindness and humor. It was repulsive. He spoke of Bellatrix though and this worried me and angered me. I would kill her immediately once I got the chance.


	7. Chapter 7

EPV

Alice and I had made it to Hermione's house right in the middle of an interesting situation. There she was standing in her room with a stick of some sort pointed at the intruder from Alice's vision.

"What do you want?" Hermione spoke calmly but I could sense the bitter taste in her tone. Her grip tightened and all of the muscles in her body were tightening. Her stance grew slightly lower.

"I am simply here to deliver a message from the lovely Bellatrix Lestrange." His voice let out a small laugh and Hermione's face turned in disgust.

"Alice what should we do?" I wanted to run in there and rip this mans head off but I was in no condition to judge. My opinion was extremely biased.

"We need to wait." I didn't want to wait. This man looked dangerous. What was Hermione holding?

"You fowl…how dare you come into my house? I don't care to hear what someone of the likes of that scum has to say to me. You are all terrible and disgusting people. You…I will kill all of you if it's the last thing I do!" Hermione spoke in an even tone but was spitting her hatred at the man. The tables certainly turned now. The man was no longer the dangerous one Hermione was. She had the same look in her eyes that I had. They eyes of a killer.

"Is that so? What makes you think you can speak to me like that? You ought to be luck Bellatrix isn't here. She would have ripped that filthy tongue of yours out by now. Let me tell you something, you are all alone now. You don't have your trusty trio together anymore. You couldn't possibly think you stand a chance against us snatchers even more so miss Lestrange. You are a fool! HA!" I could tell the mans words stung Hermione but she stood her ground

"Oh you poor, filthy mudblo…" the man was beginning to say something just as Hermione lifted the object in her hand.

"You plan on doing something miss Granger? You remember your place among the rest of us. I cant wait to see the look on your face when Bellatrix gets a hold of you again. What do you think she will do to you? It will surely be far worse than last time. You wont get away this time either." Who was this man and this Bellatrix he speaks of. Hermione was captured by them already? What is she? Who are these people. This is not human in the least bit.

Hermione lifted her hand yet again and pointed the object at the mans face.

""I bet she will do you in good just like those bloody parents of yours!" He was laughing and Hermione spoke so quickly I doubt a human would have caught what she said.

"Avada Kedavra!" A huge burst of green light left the object in Hermione's hand and hit the man. He collapsed to the floor and she stood over him breathing hard.

"You disgusting creep. I will not let any of you spread anymore of your hatred and evil. Let her come." I wasn't sure what to think about what just happened. She just killed that man. I turned to Alice who was just as shocked as I was. We came here to protect Hermione and she ended up being the dangerous one. Hermione used the object in her hand again. This time the man was floating in the air and she opened the window and flung him out of it.

"Incendio" She spoke with a whisper and mid fall the man ignited into flames. She watched for just a second but I could see tears forming in her eyes. She turned to the bedroom door and ran down the stairs and out of the house. Alice and I followed.

This was terrible. So whoever this Bellatrix women is killed Hermione's parents? This was such a confusing day and such a confusing girl.

She ran straight into the woods. That's when I noticed she was barefoot.

"Alice why are we just watching? We need to do something!" I wanted to hold her. She looked as if she was running from life. Even though she just killed this man it seemed as though it was justice being served. I didn't want to judge her…I wanted to comfort her.

She continued running through the woods and now she was screaming. She was flinging the object in her hand around making everything it aimed at explode.

"Edward…I think we should stay a little further back. We can't interfere with this. We don't know what is going on." I could see in Alice's expression she wanted to help the girl but she was right. We didn't know anything about this event or about Hermione.

She continued running for another few minutes and then came to a stop and looked up. She glanced up at the sky for a few moments looking completely broken.

"I am so sorry mom….dad…Harry, Ron…everyone. I am so sorry!" She went to her knees and hands.

"I promise…I will make sure this all comes to an end forever…I promise." She took a few sobs and then her breath came steadier.

"I promise." She whispered this but it had strength inside its words. She turned onto her back and laid there until the sun started to come up.

"Let us stay until she goes home, then we will go and tell the others." Alice jumped onto the branch I was at and placed her hand on my shoulder.

I gave her a nod and we sat together waiting.

HPV

I turned to my left and let the sun meet my eyes. Only a streak or two reached me through all the trees. It was a beautiful sight; the rich green of the forest was peaceful as the streams of piercing yellow light stretched through. I let the image sink in before standing up and walking home.

The earlier events of last night began replying in my head. I was unsure, scared before knowing I would have to face Bellatrix again. I didn't want to relive the week of torture I had with her. However I wasn't scared anymore. I was angry, but I had my resolve. I had my promise and I would keep it until it was fulfilled. Let her come and whoever else she decides to bring. They will all have the same result.

I made it to the road and realized I didn't have long to get ready for school. I headed inside and showered. I was still grieving over everyone I had lost but my new sense of vision made me feel stronger. I was able to bare this weight better. I was never one for revenge or killing but this was different. No one will ever be allowed to suffer what I have suffered. I will make sure of this.

I didn't have time to eat. I got in my car and left for school.

Classes were going by quickly which I was thankful for. I was not interested in speaking with anyone for a while. People seemed to always be asking about the same things. _Where are you from? Where do you live? Why come to Forks?_ They were all conversations I didn't want to get into. I didn't like lying so I chose to just not speak.

I entered my biology class and that's when yesterday hit me. The vampire I was to be sitting next to for the rest of the year. He seemed surprised to see me today. I stared into his golden eyes and for a moment I thought I say fear? It was only for a moment and then I saw a look I was very used to. Pity. Why would he pity me? He knows nothing about me. Did I look like I needed to be pitied? I did not enjoy this gaze so I continued to my seat and the lesson began. We were to be working with our partners today…great. Mr. Smith handed us the equipment we would need. We would be setting up the cells into the order of mitosis. This was simple enough. Not much talking involved either so I didn't mind. Unfortunately my partner took this as an opportunity.

"Hello." He spoke quickly. I was a little caught off guard. All he said was hello. I waited for something to be added to it but there was only silence. I turned to meet him and landed again on his warm golden eyes. It made me uncomfortable to see he was just staring at me. I guess maybe he was just waiting for a reply.

"Hello." I didn't see a reason to add anything else.

"My name is Edward Cullen; I don't believe we have been properly introduced yet." I waited again. I really was not in the mood for talking.

"I am Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you." I may not be in the mood for talking but I didn't want to be rude either. I debated on just ignoring him. I would be his partner for the remaining year though. I didn't want the rest of our encounters in class to be awkward.

"This one is first." I handed him the Interphase cell. He seemed weary of taking it but managed to do so in a way where we never made contact. He just held it in his hands with a puzzled look on his face.

"It is Interphase. You did at least read the chapter right?" I didn't mind doing all the work but I was hoping to not be sitting next to a complete git all year.

"Uhh, yes. I know." He placed it down and grabbed the prophase one.

"This is next." He placed the cell model down.

"So…Hermione, how are you doing?" It seemed unusual of him to ask me that. Most people don't bother to ask.

"I am fine." I wasn't fine but it isn't any of his business.

"You look tired." I turned to his face now. Do people who have just met usually speak about appearance? I didn't think so. However it seemed his expression was one of mentally face palming himself so I let it go a little.

"I suppose I am. Do you usually make such observations?" I said with just a small amount of annoyance hoping he would get the hint.

"My apologies. I am just…you are difficult to read." With that I could see his eyebrows were furrowed. So he is trying to read me?

"You are from England are you, I hear it is a beautiful place?" It would seem I wasn't going to have a peaceful class to myself and my thoughts.

"I suppose it was." I felt a drop in my mood thinking back on home.

"It was, is it not anymore?" He was officially getting on my nerves.

"Yes it is." I spoke with a tight smile. I didn't like forcing friendliness.

"So why move here then, to forks?" Just suck it up Hermione and get all the usual questions out of the way.

"New scenery." It wasn't a lie, just not the truth.

"Didn't like your old scenery?" I take that back. Maybe the questions themselves were usual but the way they were asked were so probing. Why is he so interested anyway?

"Might I ask why that matters?" He shuffled in his seat a bit.

"Only curiosity." This made me almost laugh.

"Well I would be careful about that curiosity of yours. You may not like what you find." I felt a small tug on the side of my lips. I of all people would know along with Ron and Harry how much curiosity can get you in trouble. I turned back and grabbed the next model and placed it down.

"What makes you think I would like what I find?" My heart picked up slightly from this but not out of fear. His tone was almost seductive and I for one was not put anywhere near that category.

"Well it is none of your business." I grabbed the next model and placed it down. He did the same with the next.

"Right." He grabbed the last piece and set it down.

What was with this Edward? He was a vampire but it didn't seem to bother me in the slightest. He also didn't act much like one either. I would even go so far as to say he is handsome…well I didn't need to go that far. He was beautiful. His eyes bored into mine with such intensity but I wasn't backing down. I kept staring back and then we both jumped when the bell rang.

"See you later miss Granger." He laughed.

"See you." I didn't like nosey people. He was nosey…but I had to admit there was a charm to him that made me want to walk with him down the hall as he walked away. I continued to watch until he left the building. He was certainly interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

EPV

I could feel Hermione's eyes on my back as I left the hallway. It was a nice feeling knowing she was intrigued or interested in me even if it was only slightly it still made me happy. I know I shouldn't be though. She is a human…well for the most part. I still couldn't wrap my head around last night. To be honest I was completely shocked to see her at school today. She had killed someone last night and didn't seem phased at all. Most people would have isolated themselves. Unless she was used to this? Had she killed someone before? I guess now that I think of it, does it matter? If she did I am positive it was for good reason. Noting from her reaction last night it didn't seem like she enjoyed it. I did worry about her well-being though. She doesn't seem to have an easy life, nothing close to it. I remember Rosalie's face last night when we told the family what happened. She looked shocked and worried for the girl. If it can cause that much of a reaction from her then it is safe to say this girl is going through a lot.

_Flashback_

_Alice and I jumped through the upstairs window and headed for the living room. Everyone including Jasper was waiting. I assume his curiosity of what happened in this girls past got the better of him._

_"Please tell us what happened. Is she alright?" Esme was the first to speak._

_"I would say physically she is better than alright. What we are about to tell you is going to be very interesting." Alice spoke as she walked over to Jasper and sat next to him._

_"What happened?" Carlisle was starting to look worried._

_"You see I knew you guys shouldn't have gone there. We shouldn't be involving ourselves with her." Rosalie's reaction was as expected but everyone remained looking at Alice and I._

_"I guess the best way to say what happened is to just give the details in order or else this could come out pretty bad. Edward you should tell it." Alice looked up to me._

_"Well when we got there it seemed the man was already there in Hermione's bedroom. From the looks of it she was awoken by him. He said he was there to deliver a message from a woman named Bellatrix. It seemed to frighten her a bit but then she got angry, told him she wasn't interested in someone like her. She sounded really repulsed. She had some sort of object in her hand. It looked like a stick and she raised it to him. The man got angry and started talking down to her and spoke of her being captured before and that this Bellatrix woman would once again come for her. Not the exact words but it was implied. He then said she would kill her just like her parents and Hermione said something I don't recognize. It was in another language and a green flash appeared from the object in her hand and the man fell to the ground dead. She said something else in the language and looked like he was floating in the air; she opened her window and dropped him. Then again saying something else and he was caught up in flames." _

_Everyone in the house was wide-eyed._

_"What! She killed him? I thought you were going there to protect her!" Jasper stood up._

_"That was our intention. It is to say it even seemed that she needed protection when we first arrived but turns out she didn't need it. Let me finish and tell you what happened after please." I could see where Jasper was coming from. After all we don agree with murder but hers seemed justified. I went on and explained what happened while she was in the woods and what she said. Everyone sat in silence. _

_"Well whatever this is it seems like this person Hermione killed was involved in some sort of mass murder and she plans on stopping the leader." Jasper had completely changed his perspective. To be honest I hadn't thought of it like that until Jasper spoke up. So this man had murdered all those people she spoke of? That didn't seem right; I feel she would have been more emotional in that case._

_"I think we should continue to keep an eye on her. She lives all by herself." Everyone turned to face Rosalie. This was very out of character._

_"Well don't act so shocked! I am serious; I mean that man just showed up in her room in the middle of the night. What a creep! We need to keep an eye on her and make sure nothing like this happens again." Immediately I understood her reasoning. After what Rose has been through and how she was changed explained it all._

_"I agree, she seems kind of like a badass, I like her." Emmett piped in, of course he would say something like that._

_Alice looked to me with a look of concern. I felt terrible for this girl; she was probably home and replaying the events over and over. It changes a person when they have killed someone even if it was justified. _

_"The poor girl, I hope she is coping alright. This must be so hard on her." Esme's mother instincts were kicking in. _

_"Well its agreed then. Alice, Edward you are still to keep and eye on Hermione. Try to get more information about her, and to find out what she is exactly." Carlisle turned to me. It seemed our family had come up with a consensus. One I was certainly okay with._

_End of flash back_

HPV

Lunch was the same. I chose the table in the back corner and sat alone. I didn't mind it if I was being honest. It just seemed wrong to sit with other people. I always ate with my two boys. I rested my head on my hand and sat thinking of Ron and Harry. What foolish boys they were. Always getting in trouble and I would have to set them straight. Now I was the one in trouble and the snatcher from last night crept back into my mind. I recognized him now. He was the same one Ron, Harry and I ran into after we apparated from Luna's house. I should have put wards up around my house, this wouldn't have happened. I made a mental note to do so when I got home. I was interrupted in my thoughts as someone approached my table. It was Alice from the library.

"Hey, would you like to come sit with my family today?" She seemed excited about it but I didn't want to.

"I appreciate the invite but I really don't mind sitting alone. Thank you though." I was hoping she would leave but instead she sat down.

"Oh don't be silly, I'll just sit here with you then." She smiled at me but also gave me a look that made my gut think I shouldn't argue.

"Alright." I guess it could be worse; it could be her brother Edward.

"Sorry about running off so quickly yesterday at the library I forgot I had errands to run with my mother." Alice spoke smoothly but it sounded like a lie. No need to assume though.

"It is alright; I was just checking out some books and leaving."

"So how do you like Forks?" Here we go with the same questions. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"It's fine really."

"Oh, I am sorry I'm sure everyone asks you that." I nodded my head slightly

"I noticed you were checking out biology books yesterday. Do you like that subject?" I looked up to face her now. I could tell she was just as probing as her brother.

"It seems interesting. I just wanted to inform myself of everything we would be going over in the class so I would be prepared." It was true, I would certainly not settle for anything less than an A in a muggle class.

"Right, so did you do anything fun after school yesterday?" It took a bit of concentration not to seem freaked out by her question.

"Not really, just stayed inside and read my books." I came to a new conclusion she was more nosey than her brother. Were these vampires onto me or something? Maybe I was just paranoid, I mean if I was normal I assume these would be perfectly fine questions. I decided it was my turn to start probing.

"Are you not hungry, you just keep playing with your food?" I noticed her hands froze but her face stayed the same.

"I suppose, my mother makes a great breakfast." She was beaming her extremely white teeth at me. She was a good liar.

"Oh, what about you, did you do anything fun last night?" Had Alice seen me or something?

"Oh not really just doing a bit of research." This didn't sound like a lie but it made me nervous.

"Research on what?" She stopped playing with her food and looked up again.

"On a certain species, it was for a class project." Lies. This was a lie.

Just then the bell rang. Neither of us moved. I looked into her golden eyes and she looked into mine. She saw me last night then? Were they spying on me? They couldn't know what I was could they?

"Well that'll be the bell. Nice talking with you Alice."

"You too Hermione" Alice smiled and headed to her family which was staring at me.


	9. Chapter 9

HPV

I made it home and immediately began putting up wards around my house.

"Protego Totalum." I repeated watching the fuzzy haze form around my house and slowly blend into a crisp clear invisible shield.

I couldn't help but think how on earth this family of vampires was on to me. I am careful. There is no way they could know what I was. Were they spying on me? Maybe they were just curious about who the new girl is? I am overreacting I know it. Thankfully the weekend started and tomorrow I would finally see Professor McGonagall, Neville and Luna. It has been a while since I have seen those two friends. After I set up my wards I headed inside and grabbed the book that was sent back with my owl. I immediately searched for vampires. It was only a few pages of information but it was useful. Red eyes were seen with vampires who drank human blood. Gold meant they fed on animals. Alright so at least these vampires were safe to an extent. In my heart I already knew this; I know what dangerous intents look like. So far Alice and Edward didn't match this. They have incredible speed and strength. They also don't sleep. "Well that is unfortunate." It must be sad not to sleep. It is such a good feeling but I could see it as also being quite nice. I could only imagine the amount of knowledge I could gain by not having to sleep. It would be filled with endless studying. I continued reading…it seems besides their pale skin and eye color they seem to be human. This was something I already knew. I was surprised to read that if they make contact with sunlight they look almost alien like. They appear to be covered in shards of diamonds. So in simple terms they sparkle. That's interesting, I wonder why that is? The book also described how to kill a vampire though it is extremely difficult. They must be ripped to shreds and burned. That seemed harsh but I will keep it in mind if it is needed. The last section involved special gifts. Listed were allusions being placed on people, shields and seeing ones life through touch. The last one made me nervous. I would remember to not touch any of them. I shut the book and made myself dinner the magical way. I didn't feel like cooking, magic was so convenient at times. I finished eating and downed some of Professor McGonagall's potion and headed for bed. I didn't want to look tired for tomorrow.

EPV

"Alice, what on Earth got into you today?" Jasper looked at his wife with a serious face.

"You are a terrible liar you know that? I think she is on to us." Rosalie was sitting in the love seat with Emmett.

"I was trying to get some information. I think we are aright, she might be suspicious but doesn't know a thing." Alice was now looking in the distance obviously having a vision.

"She is having visitors tomorrow. I think we should hang around her house while they are here."

"Alice you are terrible at staying low-key. I think you should take a break and just let me do this." I could hear her thoughts. With her plan we would be exposed for sure.

"Sweetie I think Edward is right. Carlisle why don't you go along with Edward tomorrow?" Esme looked to my father. Again we were going to spy on Hermione, but I was just as curious as everyone else.

"Alright, tomorrow then." Carlisle shook his head.

Carlisle and I finished hunting in the early morning.

"Son, can I ask you something?" I could already hear the question in Carlisle's thoughts.

"Sure."

"Are you…fond of Hermione?" I turned to him. In all honesty I didn't know how to answer the question.

"I..I don't know, we should get going." I don't like lying to my father so it was best to leave the conversation as it was. I knew Carlisle knew though. I was verging on becoming dangerously fond of Hermione. It wasn't safe for me to be so intrigued by her. I was a monster.

We made it to Hermione's house just as she was waking up. She looked beautiful and graceful. She stood up stretching her limbs and smoothing out her hair. I noticed she had a very strange-looking book sitting on her nightstand. There was no title on it but it was very furry and was locked shut. Was it a journal? It seemed to big to be one. Carlisle and I jumped and landed on the ground to observe he in the kitchen. I must say she had a lot of very big windows in her house. It resembled the ones in our house. She set a pot of tea on her stove and headed back upstairs to change. I turned away from Carlisle who was now staring at me funny. I was tried to think of completely off the grid things to keep my mind off of Hermione getting undressed. Balloons, water, candles, her soft skin against the smooth fabric. It was hopeless.

_"Are you okay Edward?"_Carlisle's thoughts interrupted mine and I was thankful. I nodded my head and it looked as though the corner of his mouth was slightly turned up in a smirk. I ignored it and focused back into the kitchen. Hermione entered wearing a lovely maroon sweater and a pair of grey jeans. She walked out of sight for a moment and returned frantically remembering the tea on the stove. I couldn't help but smile, she was so endearing. Just as she finished eating there was a loud pop from her fireplace.

"What was that?" I went to go to her house but Carlisle stopped me.

"Patience son, we don't know."

Following the noise Hermione smiled more than I had seen before. It didn't quite reach her eyes but her face lit up. She ran to the living room and Carlisle and I adjusted our position to get a look inside. An elderly women wearing black robes was walking away from the fireplace.

"Hermione, it is so wonderful to see you!" She grabbed Hermione into a hug and Hermione welcomed it. I could see her hands clutch slightly to the women's robes. She quickly released them as another crack filled the room followed again by a second one. A man Hermione's age followed by a girl with very light blond hair walked out of the fireplace.

"That is really odd." Carlisle spoke and leaned a little further.

Hermione's smile now reached her eyes. I was so glad to see it. She ran to the boy and girl and grabbed them into a group hug.

"Oh Neville, Luna! I am so glad to see you two! I am so glad you are okay." She clutched to them longer and I could hear her crying.

"Why is she crying?" I turned to face Carlisle.

"I am not sure. Poor thing"

"Hermione…we have missed you terribly. It's so good to see you. The man by the name of Neville spoke and he to had a slight build of water in his eyes. This interaction was strange. They all may have had different colored eyes but they all carried the same sadness as Hermione's. With that the elder women clapped her hands.

"Alright why don't we sit and have a chat." Hermione released the hug and wiped her tears.

"Oh yes! Please have a seat, I made some tea. Would either of you care to have some?"

"That sounds lovely Hermione." Luna spoke with such an interesting tone. It was very dreamy like.

"I will take some too"

"Thank you, I would love one"

Hermione ran to the kitchen and returned with a tray that had a tea-pot and some cups.

"Here, here. Please help yourselves. I am so glad you all are here. Oh Professor thank you for the books. Yes they are just for entertainment." Hermione smile to the women she called professor. It was a teacher of hers?

"If you say so miss Granger. You better not be getting into any trouble. I don't see how a book of monsters would be of entertainment but if you say so."

With that I turned to Carlisle.

"That can't be good. She is researching us?" I was worried. I found it funny that we would be in a book of monsters, a little sad too.

"You don't know that, she said it was just for entertainment." Carlisle spoke but that would be silly of him not to be eve a little worried.

They sat in silence a for a while just sipping at their tea. It was like they were avoiding speaking about something.

"Well, if you don't mind me asking. How did…how did you all manage to make it out alive?" Hermione decided to point out the elephant in the room. What did she mean for them to get out alive?

"Well, when you left, Bellatrix jumped for us but Luna here used sectumsempra on her." Neville spoke and Hermione's face looked of shock.

"I know I was surprised too. That's the spell Severus made, it slashes your opponent."

"Yes Neville, I am just surprised that you would use it, no offense Luna. You just don't seem like the fighting type." Hermione turned to face Luna now. Did she say a spell? As in a witch. They don't exist though. That is impossible.

"None taken. I was just as surprised but we were in a desperate situation."

"So after that Bellatrix was stunned and very injured. She immediately dissaperated. It was a quick battle." Neville was looking at Luna with loving eyes.

"I guess you could say Luna saved us."

"Well I am glad it was quick." Hermione let out a breath of relief.

"Any word on her whereabouts?"

"Not yet so far, there is rumor she is still unable to move. I will be honest with you though Hermione, it isn't safe back home. Not in the least. Everyone is happy the war for the most part is over but the death eaters have gone mad. They are still searching for people to tell them where you are. I assume this is under Lestrange's orders." The professor spoke.

"I see. Well it is best for no one to know where I am then. You three are in danger." Hermione stood with a very stern look in her eyes but also a look of regret.

"Hold on. I know where you are going with this dear. That is not necessary. We can handle ourselves and you need us. Don't you dare try to erase our memories of your whereabouts!" The women stood and lowered Hermione's arm.

"It would keep you safe though. Please."

"You are clever enough to know if we were questioned it wouldn't matter if we knew or not." Neville stood as well and Hermione knew she lost the argument.

"Alright, I just…wish this would all end. It's been so many years with this. So many have already been sacrificed. It isn't fair." Hermione plopped down onto the couch.

"We know, we have each other though. It's just us three now. We need to have faith in our abilities. We have made it this far." Neville spoke but was quickly interrupted by Hermione.

"Have faith in our ability! Are you bloody insane? Harry died and was far greater than any of us. We can't have faith in what we have, we need to improve and keep improving. I will not let that despicable excuse for a human wreck anything else for us. If she comes to me or any of you she will die. You got it! You all better start studying and training hard!" She was hovering over Neville now who had a worried look on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up on you Neville. We just can't have faith though. We need to train so that when she comes she is defeated. No questions asked."

"You are right miss Granger. We should set up a training session once a week. Still train on your own but the three of us shall floo here say every Saturday?" The professor gave a solution.

"Yes, that will do." Hermione nodded.

"Right, well we better get going before people start to wonder where we are." The professor stood and motioned for the other two to follow. Hermione stood and walked them to the fireplace.

"I am glad to see you have settled in alright. We will see you soon Hermione. Please stay safe."

"Professor McGonagall…thank you for everything." Hermione grabbed the teacher into a hug once more.

"See you soon Hermione." The two others spoke in unison.

"Yes see you soon." With that the three threw what looked like dirt onto the ground of the fireplace and disappeared.

Hermione stood staring at the fireplace for a while and then sighed. She headed for her room and changed into running gear. With that Carlisle and I headed back home to let the others know of what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

HPV

After I returned from my run I couldn't help but feel lonely as I was standing in my silent house. A slight happiness filled me knowing that I would see them again and on a weekly basis.

I sank into the hot water of the bath and felt my muscles relax. Tonight I would try sleeping without using any sorts of magic; I've heard many rumors of people getting addicted to sleepless potions and aids. Better off safe then sorry I suppose. I was just slipping into my long sweatshirt when I felt a presence enter my barrier, immediately I apparated to the location that was intruded on. There I inches from Edward Cullen with my wand pointed directly in his face. I was caught off guard, I should have known if he meant any danger to me he would've been blown to smithereens when he made contact with my enchantments. Unfortunately my instincts had taken over, I couldn't help but be afraid and angry. I could feel myself breathing heavily and my wand wasn't lowering. My eyes met his and he looked afraid, slowly he backed away while putting his hands up so I could see there was no danger.

"Wha…" I couldn't get the sentence out, my breath was gone along with my voice. I lowered my wand slightly and took a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" How would I explain this to him? I appeared out of thin air ready to kill him. A small thought in the back of my mind told me it was silly to think he wouldn't know what I was.

"I truly am sorry for startling you. Please just give me another second to gather myself." Edward lowered his hands and took an unnecessary breath. I lowered my wand and went to place it in my pocket when I realized I had none.

"Bloody hell!" I quickly apparated to my room and put pants on. I spoke out loud for Edward to come inside to my living room and that I would be down in just a second.

EPV

After explaining what Carlisle and I had witnessed at Hermione's I felt a strong urge to go back. Alice had picked up on it and walked me outside.

"Edward, you can stop denying it, I already see it. You are quite intrigued by her and no offense but everyone else sees it too. Why don't you ask her out somewhere, you know, get to know her better like a normal person instead of just watching her through windows?" Great. So my family did know. I knew Alice was right, but giving it a few more days wouldn't hurt, besides I was now extremely annoyed knowing I couldn't hide my interest in Hermione from my family. With that I took off and was walking into the lawn of Hermione's house.

Instantly I was stopped dead in my tracks. It happened so quick I had no time to react. I was met with a pair of extremely dangerous eyes. Within the second I registered them as Hermione's. There she was, standing nearly inches from me with what I can only assume is a wand pointed at my face. She appeared out of thin air with a loud crack. I was stunned. I could hear her breathing heavily and I could see the sweat on her forehead. Was she afraid? I certainly was, I have never felt this close to death since I had been changed. It was a wake up call for certain. I began backing away slowly to hopefully show her I mean no harm. In doing so I got a better look at her. She was crouched and wearing a maroon and yellow sweater that hung just below her thighs and her hair was must have been in the middle of changing? This is a terribly awkward situation.

"Wha.." Hermione croaked and then she lowered her wand and took a breath.

"What are you doing here?" She looked slightly worried for me. I felt afraid, confused and then slightly embarrassed at the situation. What would I say to her?

"I truly am sorry for startling you. Please just give me another second to gather myself."

She seemed to nod and went to place her wand in a pocket that wasn't there. It had registered I see.

"Bloody hell!" Again I was in disbelief as she disappeared and a crack was heard from her bedroom. I could hear her shuffling around in her room.

"Please seat yourself in the living room Edward. I will be down in a minute." I turned to my left and headed towards her front door. I am still in complete shock over everything that just happened. I am a vampire and for all I know she could have very well killed me and I wouldn't have had any time to register it. I could not comprehend how she moved so quickly. This is impossible.

HPV

I paced back and forth a few times in my room. How would I explain this situation to him? I couldn't lie, he is a vampire, and there is no way to make up a silly excuse, he would see right through it.

"See the things you get yourself into! Not to mention the pants!" I couldn't help but whisper loudly at myself. With all of my studies and trying to follow all the rules over the past who knows how many years I still manage to get myself in these situations. Perhaps it wasn't Harry and Ron's doing. I had no options at this point except for one. Well I guess I will just have to come out and explain everything then. With that I headed downstairs. An apology for almost ending Edwards's life is probably a good place to start. I was truthfully terrified of coming down the last step. Would he be angry with me? I would be. Would he be afraid to talk to me? I peered around the corner to try and get a good look of Edward before he saw me but he was standing and looking right in my direction.

"I am so sorry Edward. You startled me and I reacted without thinking. Are you okay? I feel terrible." It all sounded as one breath as I blurted everything out that was in my head. I was obviously not going to be doing this with a clear and concise mind.

"I have had better moments. I will be fine though. I am sorry for startling you." He looked embarrassed and ashamed.

"Honestly, you couldn't have known. However, I do expect and explanation as to why you were at my house unknowingly."

I felt terrible for what I did but that didn't completely excuse as to why he was here.

"Yes, I suppose I owe you an explanation. It is pretty simple to be honest though. I was curious as to who you were and why you are here. So is my family." The last part he seemed to add to sound less creepy I think. His explanation also seemed very general but I would let it slide for now.

"Alright, I can live with that for now." I felt overwhelmed and tired by everything that happened.

"Do you mind me asking how on earth you…got to me so quickly?" Edward was rubbing his temples and sat down in the recliner. I couldn't imagine what he was feeling. He must have been shocked.

"Well, it's sort of complicated. I can explain more later but I can apparate to certain places. Fast traveling I suppose it could be called." Even though I wasn't ready to be spilling out my secrets this was not the time to be making up stories.

"Okay. May I ask one more thing?" With this he looked up to me and his golden eyes lingered on mine waiting for an answer.

I just nodded, afraid of what he would ask next.

"Why is it that you were on the defense so quickly? A strong one at that." I wasn't sure how to explain without getting into some more in depth detail.

"I have my reasons." I didn't feel the need to add anything else.

"I see, well how about we meet tomorrow so we can fill each other in a little more?" I was glad he asked but also regretting that he did. I wasn't ready to talk about myself.

"Alright. Where do you suggest?"

"How about my place? I'll pick you up around eleven?" His house? I guess his family would probably want an explanation as well. They would probably all hate me. A part of me felt i didn't need to explain myself though. He came up to my house unknowingly just walking around. I think I had a right to be on the alert. I should have maybe been a little softer in my approach but I had no clue it was going to be him.

"Alright. I'll drive myself there though. Same time?" He didn't look pleased with me denying his offer to drive but I felt more comfortable this way. If I got uncomfortable then I could just leave and not have to worry about some bringing me home.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow Hermione." He turned to leave.

"I am really sorry again about earlier."

"Its alright, like you said, you had your reasons."

"See you tomorrow Edward."


	11. Chapter 11

HPV

_"What is that? Where'd you get that from!" A fierce whisper was heard throughout the room. A silver sword being held by a snatcher was the focus of Bellatrix's eyes._

_"It was in her bag when we searched her, reckon its mine now." The man let out a soft chuckle but was cut off short by a loud crack of a whip curling around his neck._

_Again she slashed her whip around another snatcher._

_"Are you mad!" One of the men called out but was then whipped silent._

_"Ahh..Get out, get out!"Bellatrix was done taking her fury out on the men and turned to me. I knew what she was thinking. Terrified that we had managed to get into her vault and take the sword. Only she was wrong about the sword. She quickly walked up to Ron and grabbed him by the collar and handed him off to Draco's mother along with Harry. What was she planning? I could feel my throat swell up, I was defenseless without my wand, she was now facing me with an evil glare. _

_"Put the boys in the cellar, I need to have a little conversation with this one! Girl to girl!" I could feel her repulsive breath spread across my face. Her black eyes bored into mine. I felt as if I was going to faint. What would she do to me? Without another thought she grabbed me by my hair and threw me on the ground. She landed on top of me holding my arms out to the sides. _

_"That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringotts, how did you get it!" Her words were furiously spoken and I could feel bits of her spit landing on my face. I felt weak under her wrath. I couldn't help myself as the tears began to flow._

_"I don't know." Was all I managed to get out._

_"What did you and your friends take FROM MY VAULT!"_

_"I didn't take anything, please." She would kill me I knew it; she wouldn't do so without torturing me first. It was hopeless._

_"I didn't take anything "She snarled at this response and slammed her hand down on my head. She leaned over and began piecing her wand on my arm. It felt like a million daggers. She wasn't just cutting my arm, there was magic behind its pain. I tried as hard as I could to fight the screams but it was no use. She continued relentlessly stabbing into my arm._

_"Ahhhhhhh….pleaseeee!" I could feel my legs kicking under her as the pain increased. There was no stopping it._

_"Pleaaaaseeeee stop!" _

_She laughed at my begging._

_"Hermione! You will now always remember your place among the mudbloods!" She lifted her wand and slammed it down again. I couldn't stop yelling._

_"Hermione!" I thought I could hear Ron's voice scream my name._

_"Hermione! Wake up!"_

"Hermione!" I awoke suddenly from someone shaking me. I nearly jumped out of my bed entirely. I felt like a wet and scared cat. My hands clutched at my blankets as I tried to comprehend my surroundings. The sun pierced through my window and I got up quickly to close it. Calm down Hermione, you aren't there. That was a dream. I stayed facing the window and lifted my hand to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I came in but you sounded terrified. I wasn't sure if someone was up here." I turned to face Edward.

"Its okay, it was a nightmare. Blimey…is it eleven already! Oh my, I am really sorry, just give me a few moments to get ready." I grabbed my wand and started the bath as I made the bed and swiped an outfit from the closet in just a second. I grabbed a towel on my way to the bathroom and quickly showered. I couldn't believe I had slept, well, stayed in bed so long. I knew I should have taken a sleepless potion. Or maybe the nightmares were some sort of withdrawal. The only way to figure that out would be to stop taking it for a week or so, that seemed like a terrible idea. I used a drying charm for my hair and changed into a pair of khaki pants with a green long-sleeved shirt. I grabbed some shoes and headed downstairs to meet Edward who had a worried and angry look on his face.

"Something the matter Edward?" I could see maybe having an odd expression from witnessing me dream but why was he so angry?

"Do you have dreams like that all the time?" He walked up to me almost in a guarding way. I was a bit put off by the closeness. I wasn't entirely used to it yet. I took a step back.

"Why does it matter?"

"It's nothing. So are you ready to leave now sleeping beauty?" Edwards face did a complete one-eighty. He was certainly good at hiding his emotions ill give him that. Wait did he just call me sleeping beauty? It must have been sarcasm.

"Yes, sorry again for sleeping in. I usually am up rather early. I hope your family doesn't get upset…speaking of which. You filled them in on last night?" I had a slight hope that maybe he didn't but I would be a fool.

"Yes, I apologize, it was my intention to wait to inform them until you arrived today but I have a talented sister." I wasn't sure what to get from his explanation but I would wait for later to ask more. We headed to the car and as I was about to open my door a cold, pale hand beat me to it. I couldn't help but attempt to hide my blush. I don't know why I did but it had been a long while since I received such a…nice gesture like that. It was an odd feeling that filled my limbs but I didn't mind it at all. I turned to face Edward whose face was much closer than I expected. Although maybe he was planning on me seating myself before turning.

His eyes locked on mine and it almost seemed as is he was frozen where he stood.

"Oh...umm, sorry." I laughed a little a leaned away a bit.

"Thank you." With that I turned and seated myself into the car. I leaned across the arm rest and unlocked his side. I then gave a small push to open his door. He sat down and turned to me with a smile that could have lit the entire world.

"Thank you." His voice sounded very light and happy.

It took nearly three minutes to reach his house with the way he speeds. I eyed the speedometer a few times to see it climbing over 90mph. Usually I'd worry but he seemed extremely comfortable and in control with it. It was a little unnerving but he is a vampire after all.

I went to open my door and again Edward got there before me. I found it funny that he didn't just flash over at vampire speed and instead took the effort to just walk fast. He was really insulting my intelligence. I stepped out of the car and gave him a smirk.

"Thank you again Mr. Cullen."

"My pleasure." I went to laugh again but as I was turning my face grew in shock. His house was absolutely one of the most beautiful things ive seen in my entire life.

"This is amazingly beautiful Edward…look at all of those windows. Not to mention you guys have the best view." There house was surrounded in the blanket of Forks green forest. It was hard to spot at first but I could see the glistening of a small creek flowing at the back of the house.

"It's utterly brilliant." I went to walk towards the door but felt that Edward wasn't following. I turned to see him staring at me. Did I do something wrong?

"Something the matter Edward?" He stood for a short moment and smiled as he began walking up to me.

"No, everything is…brilliant as you say." He let out a small chuckle and led me into the house. It seemed natural at first when he grabbed my hand until we had made it inside.

"Esme would be very pleased to know you like the house." I heard what he said and made a mental note but my mind was stuck on our hands. I should let go, I don't want to seem clingy or anything of the sort. Why is he being so weird? I almost killed him last night. Why am I being so strange? I slid my hand from his and I could have sworn I saw a slight turn of his lips. Was he upset I let go?

"Let me introduce you to my family." I followed him to what looked like a living room.

All standing and waiting was Edwards's family. They all looked stunning especially in the setting of this home. I noticed Alice first who walked straight up to me.

"Its so nice to see you again!" She embraced me into a hug and I couldn't help but relax a little. It felt comforting.

"We've already met, here let me introduce you to my man. This is Jasper." He seemed hesitant to come up to me so I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jasper." I gave him a smile and he looked a little shocked but gave me a smile.

"Yes, its nice to meet you." He smiled and then stepped back to place an arm around Alice.

"This is Emmett and Rosalie" I turned to face the two. Emmett seemed pretty joyful. The exact opposite of his girlfriend.

"Hello, nice to meet you both." Despite the bad vibes I was getting from Rosalie I smiled.

"You too." Rosalie spoke first and then Emmett.

"Glad to meet you Hermione. We don't get a lot of company you know!"

"This is my mother and father, Esme and Carlisle." They both beamed of happiness. It was very pleasant to watch.

"Thank you for allowing me to come over. It's great to meet you both. I adore your house, it's so open and beautiful." I couldn't help but be tempted to look around at the house a bit as I said it.

"We are very glad to have you here Hermione." Esme had a very soft voice. I couldn't help but beam at them. They looked so incredibly happy together. A part of me was sad to see his parents. I would never see my mother and father stand side by side like this ever again.

"You both are really lovely together." I wasn't sure if I meant to say that out loud but I went with it. Carlisle lifted an eyebrow a bit but they both turned to each other and smiled.

"Thank you." They both said in unison. It was a bit cheeky but it was nice to see that such a love really existed.

"Why don't we all of a seat." Carlisle motioned to the couch. I sat at the end and Edward came and sat next to me. We all sat in silence for a few moments. Not really sure of where to start such a conversation. Edward and his family sat completely still while I shuffled around with my fingers.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Hermione would you like something to eat? I made some tea, would you like some?" I was surprised she asked this. She went that much out of the way to make me tea. I suppose it would be rude not to accept it, especially since no one else here would drink it.

"Tea would be great actually. Thank you very much." Esme gave me a smile and turned to the kitchen to quickly come back with a tray with a tea pot and a cup.

"Thank you so much." She placed the tray down on the end table next to me.

"Please enjoy, it is no problem." I grabbed the cup and took a sip. All of their eyes watched as I drank my tea.

"So, Hermione…I suppose it would be best to get the elephant out of the room." Carlisle looked to me.

"Yes, well it would take me a pretty long time to discuss my story. So we could just start with the fact that you can all relax. I knew as soon as I saw Edward that you were all Vampires."


	12. Chapter 12

EPV

"I said, I know you are all vampires. I knew it as soon as I saw Edward." Hermione spoke again. So she knew…she knew we were all vampires and still is okay with coming into our home. My families' thoughts matched mine for the most part. Then we all started to wonder how she knew. In the back of my mind I knew she saw us differently and was looking into it. I didn't realize she already knew though.

"May I ask how you knew?" Carlisle was the first to speak.

"The school I attended, it was part of our lecture to know about vampires. You are also not the first I have met." Hermione spoke to Carlisle but looked to me. Why was she looking at me?

"This school of yours sounds interesting." Amused, Carlisle laughed a bit.

"Yes, I would say so. Not a dull day goes by at Hogwarts." Hermione never turned her gaze from mine but I could tell she was no longer looking at me but in the past. I wish I could know what she was thinking about.

"It is a pretty long story so how about we just start form last night." Hermione left her thoughts and immediately got to the point. Surprisingly no one in my family besides Carlisle had interjected the conversation. Or maybe I was speaking to soon.

"Yes let's talk about that Hermione. How is it that you almost managed to kill my brother? Why did you feel the need to attack him! You could have killed him!" Rosalie was furious. Emmett grabbed her hand and lightly tugged on it reminding her to stay calm.

"No Emmett. I will not be calm. Why am I the only one angry here? She could have killed Edward!"

"Yes, I suppose maybe she could have but that's the point. She didn't and that's why we are all here to discuss it. Please Rosalie lets not jump to conclusions." Esme always had a way of getting people to stop arguing. I have considered it being a gift of hers but she disagrees. She calls it good parenting.

Esme turned to face Hermione who didn't seemed phased by Rosalie's outrage. Jasper looked uncomfortable though.

_"She is feeling sad…I don't think it is about what Rosalie is saying though. I think she's upset because she acted the way she did last night. It's just a guess though"….so sad…I feel like I need to leave_

I ignored Jaspers thoughts after that.

"I am terribly sorry for the way I acted last night. I am aware my actions were rash and seemed unnecessary but perhaps if I explain a little about myself you may understand." Hermione was looking to Rose now. She didn't respond so Hermione continued.

"You see…I have been involved in a war for a few years and have experienced a lot recently. It is because of this that I was….I moved here so that I could be away from everything. I put wards up around my house and since I live at the edge of town I don't expect visitors. Last night Edward entered my ward and I felt it and reacted harshly. I should have known if he meant me harm he wouldn't have been able to enter but I wasn't thinking very clearly then. It took me off guard." She had a ward around her house and I didn't notice? She was in a war? This all seems too strange to believe. I need to know more. What about the woods situation when she first appeared here? Why was she hurt? How did she appear out of thin air? Or about her friendly and not so friendly visitors?

"Why did you appear in the woods when you first got here? Why were you bleeding?" I needed to more about Hermione to understand this and so did my family.

"How do you know about me in the woods?" Hermione looked a little frightened and angry.

"I told you earlier I have a talented sister, she can see the future in a sense. Please answer my question. You know about us and yet we know very little about you." She sat for a moment and then sighed.

"Alright. Well it happens that I was in the middle of the war and was told to leave. So I apparated here." So this war was very recent.

"Why were you told to leave?" Jasper looked to Hermione.

"In the state I was in I was no use."

_"She is leaving out so many details. I wish she would stop being so general. Edward this is going to take a long time for her to open up about these things. I think we should just ask for basics and get the finer things later."_

I gave a slight nod that only Jasper would notice.

"Hermione, why don't you just start from the beginning of what you feel is necessary and just tell us what you are comfortable with. You can choose to add the rest when you feel ready." Jasper kept his gaze on Hermione and I could tell she seemed defeated. She was going to have to give us more information.

"Alright"

She sighed and her face looked like she was still contemplating on whether or not she was going to tell us.

"I am a witch." So Carlisle's and my suspicions were correct. It still seems hard to grasp but she did almost kill me. That is something I can't deny.

"I received a letter on my 11th birthday from a school called Hogwarts. It basically tells you that you are magical and gives you guidelines of what to bring when you arrive at the school. I obviously had to inform my parents about it but besides that it is a strict secrecy. The school itself is in an unknown location in Scotland. Just to get to the train to take you there was rough. Anyway, on the train to the school is where I met Ron and Harry and since then we were inseparable. Everyone who is magical has heard the story of Harry Potter"

She lifted her hands and made quote marks for her next sentence. "The boy who lived. I guess you could say my story really begins with Harry. In the magical world there is a dark wizard known as Voldemort, he despises muggles and muggle born. He is so disgusted by them that he strove to eliminate them. He was told of a prophecy that a boy would be strong enough to kill him and with this he set off to find Harry. Unfortunately the killing curse Voldemort used on Harry backfired when his mom jumped in the way. Harry's parents died but Harry lived and was only left with a scar on his forehead. After that Voldemort was said to have died or disappeared but his name was forever hexed and no one spoke it."

"I don't mean to interject but what is a muggle or muggle born?" Carlisle spoke up.

"Oh, right. Well a muggle is what we call non magical beings. People who are muggle born are magical people but born from normal humans. Voldemort liked to use the term…umm..Mudbloods for people like us." Everyone noticed her stumbling around the word mudblood.

"Are saying that you are a mud...I mean muggle born?" If she is then that means she was someone who was supposed to be eliminated. Is this what the war is about?

"Yes..my..parents were non magical beings."

"What do you mean were? Are they magical now?" Is there a way to become magical?

"No, my parents were murdered." Hermione's face was stone cold. She wouldn't cry in front of us. My assumption is that maybe she wanted to but her face gave nothing away. Immediately I regretted asking the question.

"So ill continue. Eventually Voldemort returned. A lot of other things happened and long story short Voldemort was set out on starting a war against muggles, muggle born and most of all to kill Harry. Ron, Harry and I figured out how to kill Voldemort and set out our last year at Hogwarts gathering pieces of his soul and destroying it. "

"What do you mean gathering pieces of his soul?" I knew this would intrigue Carlisle.

"For one to split their soul they must commit murder. In doing so they may place a piece of their soul into an object. It is then called a Horcrux. Voldemort split his soul into seven objects and hid them. Unless the objects are found and destroyed the person who splits their soul is basically immortal because the objects keep them alive. As long as they exist so does the producer. When we discovered this knowledge we set out to find them and destroy them. Voldemort and his followers, death eaters, had taken over the school once they killed the headmaster. We had to find the Horcruxes so that we would have a chance at killing Voldemort. Eventually we found most of them and had to return to Hogwarts to find the rest. When we returned the main part of the war began. It was very hectic and a lot of lives were lost. It came down to how it always did. Harry and Voldemort, unfortunately this time death took them both. It was only seconds after that I was told to leave and so I did. I apparated while I was distracted though and this caused my side to splinch. This means that pieces of you don't travel with you. I was lucky enough to have left over potion to heal it most of the way. Now I am here in your living room."

Hermione took a long sigh and waited for everyone to catch up.

"What does apparting mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means to fast travel. You are supposed to think clearly of your destination when you do it or else you risk getting splinched. I am not sure how Forks ended up being my destination but it did and I decided to stay."

"So you have been involved in all of this since you were eleven. That is so young." Surprisingly Rose didnt have something mean to say. It sounded more like she was speaking to herself though.

"I think I have had enough for today if you don't mind?" Hermione let out a sigh.

"Yes of course dear. Thank you for sharing with us. Would you like some more tea? Any food?" Esme walked over towards Hermione and picked up the tray of cold tea.

"I would love too if it isn't too much trouble." Esme was more than delighted to hear Hermione except her offer. My mother loves to cook but since it isn't necessary here she doesn't.

"Do you mind if I help?" Everyone turned to face Hermione. It seemed like a strange question to ask, at least for us.

"Yes, I would enjoy that." Esme just smiled at her. The two left the living room and headed for the kitchen.

"I wish we could know the entire story. I feel bad about earlier. She only arrived here a few weeks ago and that's when a lot of this was happening. I don't understand how she's doing all of this." Rosalie wouldn't stop talking. It made me think of a few things I didn't think of before though. Rose was right. She was dealing with her issues rather well. Curiously I wondered when her parents were murdered. Maybe that's why she insisted on helping Esme cook to relive having a mother again?

This was a lot to take in for just one day and yet there Hermione stood in the kitchen laughing along with Esme. I couldn't help but smile a little at the sight, Hermione and my mother laughing together. I gave myself a few moments to sit and watch them interact. I couldn't help but know Hermione must feel differently on the inside. Jasper was the only one who would know for sure. She answered a lot of my questions but there were still so many that weren't asked. Above all of it though there was her dream. It was her dream that made me want to know more. I nodded to Jasper to follow me into my room.

"What is it Edward?"

"I wasn't really sure who to discuss this with or even if I should just keep it to myself but since you have some knowledge with it I figured I would ask you. This morning when I went to pick Hermione up she was having a nightmare." By the look on Jaspers face I could tell he was confused, and by his thoughts.

"No Jasper, I am not asking you to tell me about nightmares. I am not sure how it happened but when Hermione was sleeping I could see inside her mind. So I was able to see the nightmare. Only this didn't seem like a nightmare, it seemed more like a memory." Once I explained this Jasper began to nod at me slowly.

"Okay, so what is it that I am supposed to help with?"

"She was being tortured by a woman." I felt strange saying it out loud. The thought of Hermione being tortured made me furious.

"I see. Well that would explain a lot of her feelings." Jasper spoke out loud but more to himself.

"Well that's why I came to you. So you think it's a possibility?"

"Yes. I think it is a very good possibility. May I ask…can you explain the dream a little more?" I wish I could just project my thoughts in times like this instead of having to explain things.

"She was in a mansion with two boys. She called them Ron and Harry in her thoughts. It looked like the three of them were being held there. A woman named Bellatrix was asking about a sword that was found in Hermione's bag and sent the boys off so she could question Hermione. It looked like she was stabbing Hermione in the arm with her wand." I couldn't help the rage I felt as I relived he dream. It was terrible. This must be the woman Hermione's intruder was talking about.

"Well have you thought about looking at Hermione's arm?" Jasper was a genius. Why didn't I think of that?

"No I haven't, but now that I think of it, she is always wearing sleeves." That could be why. Was the scar that terrible or was she just always cold?

"Well then looks like you'll have to wait until she isn't. Perhaps while she is sleeping?"

I knew what Jasper meant by that. It didn't feel right spying on Hermione again. Especially now that I know she has these so called wards around her house. She would know if someone entered. Maybe if she is sleeping she wouldn't notice. I would also need to get Hermione to discuss the intruder situation and her visitors from the fireplace. There was still so much we didn't know.

"Alright then, thank you Jasper."


	13. Chapter 13

HPV

Esme and I had decided on cooking simple pasta and meatballs. I was thoroughly enjoying myself which surprised me. I felt like a child again digging my fingers into the ground meat and forming little balls. The amount seemed unnecessary since I knew I would be the only one to eat it. Esme insisted though.

"Sweetie, you take the rest home as leftovers." She smiled just like my mother would do and I couldn't help but return the gesture. Now that I thought about it Esme did resemble my mother a bit and even acted like her. Esme on the other hand though, was a vampire with all of her features perfected and not a single hair out-of-place. That's one thing I did share with my mother. All of the hairs being out-of-place, a big nest. I sighed, relived my hair no longer resembled that of a dust bunny.

I laughed quietly remembering how shocked I was seeing the back of my head when Harry and I used the Time turner a few years back. Life was so different then, even though there were serious things going on I was still happy. With all of my friends and my family. I knew I could never go back; things would never be the same. As I turned to face Esme again I couldn't help but think that maybe I could be happy, I mean really happy again with this family. Maybe one day even my family.

"Well it will take a few minutes for everything to finish cooking. We can go back with the others while we wait." Esme was heading down the hallway back to the living room and I reluctantly followed. I hope no one would ask me anymore questions. I already told more than I wanted to. As I entered the living room I couldn't help but notice Edward smiling at me. As soon as he noticed he snapped out of his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Enjoying your cooking lessons?" Edward sat down on the couch across from me.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Although I am a pretty good cook myself, you should try it sometime." I gave Edward a light sneer. Something tells me he might be polite enough to actually try my human food. I would save that theory for another day.

"Perhaps." He laughed, his thoughts seemed elsewhere though.

"What is it that you are so in thought about?" Edward again was forced out of his thoughts.

"Oh, its nothing." I gave Edward a questioning look but didn't push any further. I noticed he kept glancing back at Jasper.

"Hermione, the pasta is about ready." I stood and walked to the kitchen. Everyone followed behind and gathered at the dining room table. I went to the sink to wash my hands and pushed my sleeves up a bit so they wouldn't get wet from the water. As I pushed the fabric up I couldn't help but see Edward and Jasper leaning forward and staring at my hands. It seemed like they were trying to be nonchalant about it, obviously failing.

"Is there something wrong?" I looked at both of them with a glare. What on earth were they doing? They had been leaning so far over I was surprised they didn't fall over.

"Huh, oh..um nothing." Edward quickly joined the others at the table while Jasper simply gave a chuckle and headed over to the table.

The next few hours were easy enough. The meal Esme and I had made was delicious, I savored every bite. Carlisle asked a lot of questions about what types of books Hogwarts had, I told him I would let him borrow a few. The rest of the family involved themselves in small talk except for Edward. He didn't seem uninterested, it was the opposite really. He just sat back enjoying the conversation and continued to sneak glances to me every so often. I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked up to see Rosalie.

"Hermione, would you mind coming on a walk with me?" I was surprised to see Rose; I nodded and got to my feet. I noticed Edward tense up a bit and then Carlisle shot him a look. This family is so strange. It's like they have silent conversations with each other.

Rosalie led me outside onto the back porch. I couldn't help but marvel at the sight. The shadows of the trees covered the forest floor as the sun began to set. Rosalie walked forward and sat on the steps that led into the forest, she patted the spot next to her. Gesturing me to sit down.

"Hermione, I wanted to apologize for earlier. I get very protective of our secret and especially of my family. I shouldn't have jumped on you like that." Rosalie seemed so human to me, more so than the rest of her family. Her eyes were focused on her thumbs which she was twiddling.

"Rose, please, you have no reason to apologize. I was in the wrong. You were right to feel angry, hell, I'm angry at myself for acting that way. I am surprised no one else in your family went bonkers." I noticed her mouth twitch into a smile for just a second.

"I'm sorry, bonkers?" She lifted her gaze to meet mine and let out a small giggle.

"Oh…ugh…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I expected your reaction. Honestly. I just figured the rest of your family would act the same. I was surprised when they didn't. I suppose that was the wrong word to use." I stopped my rambling when Rose lifted her hand.

"No Hermione, I am not offended. I've just never heard that word used before. I thought it was humorous." Oh, I get it now.

"Right." We sat silent for a moment and then we both laughed at the silence.

"You know Hermione, I think we will get along just fine." I was happy to hear Rosalie wasn't angry with me. I could believe her when she said we could get along. We both sat for a while just gazing out into the forest admiring the sight.

"Hey Rose?" She turned her head slightly to let me know she was paying attention.

"Something Edward said earlier is bothering me."

"What is it Hermione?" She faced me now, looking concerned.

"Its more of a curiosity thing really. He said Alice saw me in the woods when I arrived. He said she was talented. What does that mean?"

"Oh, well some vampires have powers. Alice has visions of the future, well to a degree. Its really based on a persons decision, if the person changes their mind the vision changes." I found this to be interesting. It made me wonder again though.

"Does anyone else in your family have powers besides Alice?" I could see Rosalie grinning.

"Yes, Jasper can control emotions and sense them, Emmett is very strong, stronger than most vampires. We like to think that Carlisle has super self-control over his thirst for blood and Esme has her compassion. Then there is Edward of course. So annoying." Rosalies nails dug into the floorboards.

"What about Edward?" She said it was annoying.

"Edward can read people's thoughts." My face instantly turned beat red. I could only imagine Harry saying I look just like a Weasly when I blush. Edward has heard all of my thoughts and he didn't say anything. What an invasion of privacy, he should at least let someone know! I sprang from the stairs and heard Rose say something that I couldn't comprehend. I was so embarrassed. I flew open the back door and marched straight up to Edward.

"How dare you! You! You fowl…I mean…Why!? You could have at least warned me." I lifted both of my palms and pushed against his chest hard. He of course didn't move. His face was in complete shock though.

"Oh! Don't act so surprised Edward. You should already know why I am mad anyway! I can't believe you! I know you can't help it but you should have told me!" He raised his arms just like he did the night I almost killed him.

"Hermione, please listen to me." Edward spoke softly. It was annoying.

"Oh, and what is it you have to say?"

"I can't read your thoughts. Just everyone else's." He was trying his best not to smile which angered me even more. He can't read my mind? Now I look really stupid. I could feel the red anger reach my face again and I heard Emmett laughing in the background.

I stopped my rampaging and tidied back Edwards's shirt from me hitting him.

"I see." I placed my hands back down to my sides, defeated.

"My apologies."

"Hermione, I am sorry. I should have told you." Edward placed his hand under my chin and I froze instantly. I refused to look up since I knew his eyes would be looking directly into mine. He noticed me tense up and quickly removed his hand.

"Ugh…no of course not. It is your own business. I am sorry I yelled at you." I could hear Emmett laughing again but was quickly ended by a loud smacking noise.

"Well, it's getting late. I should probably go home, its been a long day. Thank you for having me." I turned to smile at Esme and Carlisle and waved to everyone else. I walked quickly to the car. All I wanted was to go home and shove my face in my pillow. How embarrassing I have been to myself. I quickly reached for the door and was stopped by a cool hand.

"Please, allow me." Edwards's cool breath poured across my face and was brainwashing me. My mind became flustered. Why is he being so nice to me. First I almost kill him and then I yell at him in his own house. I never act like this. Why is this happening? The door opened and I sat myself in the car. Edward flashed to my driver seat in an instant and got in. I don't know why he insists on driving. The drive back to my house was silent. The air was thick and it was suffocating me. It was thick with all the unanswered questions swirling around in my brain. Edward let me out of the car and walked me to my door. It seemed so weird. I wasn't sure what to do now that we arrived at my door. I was looking into his golden eyes and he was looking straight back. I was certain that I wasn't breathing. We sat there for a few moments, the silence was only growing and then I let out the breath I was holding. I felt my eye brows lift.

"Alright then. Ill see you later Edward." He was leaning closer and I was frozen. What is he doing. He noticed my expression and snapped back to reality.

"Huh, yes. Ill see you later Hermione. Sleep well." He scratched the back of his head and began walking to the woods.

"Good night Edward."

"Good night Hermione." I heard him mumble something else but he was too far for me to hear. Within an instant he disappeared


End file.
